nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Wikia Zombie
The Wikia Zombie is a reanimated member of the Wikia Network, reanimated either because of failing the test in the internet or by being slaughtered in Siberia. The Wikia Zombies are a unique enemy, featured as the spiritual ancestor to the Napalm and Shrieker Zombies. The creation of the Wikia Zombies were particularily deadly to the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki, as it claimed many of the old members of the Wiki, aswell as killing some of their clones on 14th February 2014. ''Dawn of a new Dusk'' Viral Although not directly mentioned, the Wikia Zombies (or some of them), were created during the events of Viral, days after the events of Den Endkampf. Upon being defeated in the internet, they would reappear in Siberia, undead and empowered. Concurrent Demise The Wikia Zombie is a enemy introduced in Concurrent Demise. They move at 50% of the Zombie of the same round's speed, but do double the damage as BRAINS... The Wikia Zombies do not consecutive hit, which many players favour. Their appearence varies, due to the fact that multiple users became Zombies. Shinin no meiyo During the Hiru's Final Wish Easter Egg, Hiru asks the alternate to find the second Green Wunderwaffe and use it to bring back the Wikia Zombies, for they will be needed to help work with the device. As a result, all of the Wikia Zombies were brought back to life but due to the fact that Richtofen was in Japan and the Wikia Zombies were in Western Russia, they were out of range of him and are not under his control. Shortly before the final battle, 900bv touched the device's waters and his 115 essence was sucked out of him, making his resurrection complete and no longer rendering him as a Wikia Zombie. In the final battle, the Wikia Zombies assisted in defending the mechanism from the Undead hordes with Takeo Masaki. However Takeo told them to assist his friends in fighting off the Aether Spirit, and pulled out his Katana. The Wikia Zombies then arrived to see Gruntijackal burning the survivors. After little debate, they decide to sacrifice themselves to save the group and all of them release their 115 energy into Gruntijackal, killing one of the last of the Aether Spirits. ''A Universe Splintered'' Although most of the Wikia Zombies are dead by the time that A Universe Splintered started, some members of the Wiki fell victim to the virus which had seeped into the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki. The Deckers shortly arrived at the Wiki to find the survivors battling the Wikia Zombies or atleast holding them back while they try to discover what happened to Magma-Man and Gruntijackal. The Wikia Zombies are most vulnerable to a skilled player who is playing Kirsten and can not even damage her if she is fast enough. ''Deathwish'' Wikia Zombies appear in the Deathwish storyline and are the spiritual ancestors to the Space Monkeys. They appear every four-five rounds, and are summoned by Gruntijackal, and later by Ebon Shadowshot. The Wikia Zombies appear in all of the maps in Deathwish, with the exception of Road of Bones. Gruntijackal was slain after the death of the twentieth Wikia Zombie in Castle, as it caused Gruntijackal to self-combust as most of his power had been inserted to the Zombies. However, since Gruntijackal had been split upon death, he was ultimatley replaced by Ebon Shadowshot. Ebon Shadowshot currently oversees the survivors' progress and is not weakened by the deaths of Wikia Zombies. After the characters narrowly escaped in Der Teufel due to the Wikia Zombies' failure, Ebon Shadowshot started experimenting with new bosses. He had destroyed the Wikia Zombies out of rage and created a new force of undead, known as the Wiki Drones. While they are not the same, they have similar aspects. 'Grouping' 'Leaders' *Gruntijackal (Original creator, unique undead, physical form destroyed, spirit Alive) *Ebon Shadowshot (Assumed leader after death of Gruntijackal, unique undead, status Unknown) 'Wikia Zombies' *Magma-Man (Wikia Zombie Commander, Deceased) *EternalBlaze (Wikia Zombie 2nd-in-command, Deceased) *DeadRaiser (Wikia Zombie, Deceased) *900bv (Wikia Zombie, Deceased) *CaptainMacMillan (Wikia Zombie, Deceased) Zombies: Evolution Wikia Zombies are set to appear in Zombies: Evolution. Non-Wikia Zombies *Daniel Smith - Undead, Deceased *Magma-Man - Missing in Action *Sniperteam82308 - Deceased *JerryWiffleWaffle - Missing in Action **EternalBlaze - Missing In Action *CaptainMacMillan - Aether Spirit/Mortal Coil, Deceased *Gruntijackal - Last Zombies Commander, physical form Destroyed, spirit Alive) A Universe Splintered *Gruntijackal - Aether Spirit, Alive **Ebon Shadowshot - Aether Spirit, Alive Deathwish *Gruntijackal - Unique Undead, Deceased **Ebon Shadowshot - Unique Undead, Alive Category:Ebon Shadowshot Category:Enemies Category:Non-Canon Enemies Category:Concurrent Demise Category:Shinin no meiyo Category:Remember When... Category:Special Zombies Category:Deathwish Category:Krankenhaus aus Verdammten Category:Geist Wohnhaus Category:Einen Langsamen Tod Category:Paraphony Category:Nazizombiesplus.die Category:Viral